


Tick of Time

by You_Me_44



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Me_44/pseuds/You_Me_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost two years after Clark and Lexa had broken up. Clarke had left Lexa behind, along with the life they had made together at college. Now they are friends (?) can Lexa ignore the feelings she has for Clarke and be content with the awkward friendship they have now? Or can she forgive her and allow herself to feel that love she still has for Clarke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new out. Would love to hear your thoughts. Lexa being a normal(ish), awkward human gives me life.

It was a miracle that Clarke and Lexa had managed to stay friends after they broke up. Not like they had maintained their previous level of friendship—that feeling that life had specifically placed the other in their life, but still somewhat friends was better than nothing. And in all honesty, Lexa had every right to jut never put up with Clarke, especially after she just up and left their shared apartment, junior year of college, stating she wanted a “clean break” Said break included no Lexa.

But that had been almost two years ago and now Lexa lived in a huge house with her best friend Anya and her partner Gustus, and her other close friend Bellamy. She was happy, at least happier than the last year of her relationship with Clarke. And Clarke, well she lived down the street in another house with Raven and Octavia. The whole group was like one big family; seeing as many of them didn’t actually have any family left it was the best thing that could have happened to them. Lexa had landed a good job, helping Anya manage the small art supply store that was two blocks away; everything in her life was going smoothly. Except for the fact she was still in love with Clarke, even considering all the shit she had put her though. What was Lexa supposed to do with these feelings? Clarke had a nice, albeit dull as a white plaster wall boyfriend Finn, and Clarke seemed better than she had since her father’s death.

Pushing those thoughts down for the fifteenth time that she pulled out her spare key to Raven’s (and Clarke’s…) house to let herself in. That night Raven and her had agreed they’d smoke and go walk down by the water before the crew got together. Peering down the silent hallway Lexa called out, “Raven? You here?” It was then she heard the shower running so she decided to make herself comfortable on Raven’s bed. This was normal for her; grab a quick nap before Raven would slam her body into Lexa’s to wake her up. The two had a tight friendship, Raven was the one person Lexa could always count on to listen to her problems and challenge her thinking—the girl was a fucking genius and Lexa considered herself lucky to be in her company.

The shower shut off before the door to bathroom swing open—the master bathroom was attached to Raven’s room, something she would rub in the roommate’s faces often. Lexa was about to throw the pillow from behind her head when Clarke stepped into the room. Clarke, covered by a small towel, water glistening down her body.

“Oh shit! Lexa you scared the shit out of me! The fuck are you doing in here?” Clarke screeched when she noticed Lexa on the bed.

“Uhm… Well, you see, Raven and I were supposed to be hanging out soon, so… I was gonna take a nap while I waited for her to get out of the shower,” Lexa could feel the blush creeping up her neck, on top of the fact she was starting to ramble. She wanted to die right there.

“Lex, babe, it’s fine! You just scared me, Raven should be in the back yard, I’m pretty sure she’s rolling for your guys’ ‘alone time’”

All Lexa could do was grunt in response and force herself to stop leering at Clarke’s (wet) body. The blonde still used nicknames with her and no one else (unless Finn counted as a person).

Shaking her head Clarke started to leave the room, before stopping and promptly turning around to face Lexa, “Hey can I ask you something? It’s kind of important…”

“Of course Clarke, how can I help you?”

“Are you and Raven… Are you and Rae a thing? Because you spend so much time with her, almost the same amount of time as you spend with Anya, and it’s just you two look at each other in this way,” it was Clarke’s turn to start rambling. Lexa couldn’t help but feel her heart clench, was Clarke jealous? That she was hanging out with Raven? A million thoughts were racing through the brunette’s head as she tried to formulate a response.

“No, Raven and I are not a ‘thing’ Clarke. That is just weird to think about. Not that Raven isn’t attractive! I just don’t view her in a romantic sense,” she whispered, the blush returning when Clarke gave her a small hug as she finished her thought.

“Good! I was worried there for a second…”

“Why were you worried Clarke?” Lexa slowly began getting up from the bed as Clarke retreated to the doorway again.

“I have to go Lex! It was nice seeing you,” Clarke practically shouted as she vanished from the room.

 

            Just like Clarke said Raven was sitting at the small table the girls had in their backyard, rolling a joint when Lexa walked outside. Now Raven had known Lexa for six years now, the two had met in college when Clarke and Lexa had started dating. There was a grin on Lexa’s face that normally was only caused by one thing—their beloved Princess.

            “Sup Commander? Why are you all giddy today? Someone finally remove that stick from your ass?” Raven asked as Lexa sat down next to her.

            “Reyes, what did I tell you about calling me that nickname?” Lexa wanted to sound threatening, but the smile that reached her eyes gave her away.

            “Like I’m afraid of you. If you do anything to me I’ll stick Princess on you,” knowing this would rile Lexa up Raven lit the joint.

            “Fuck… Clarke… I just ran into her leaving the shower. She thought we were dating,” chuckling at the statement.

            “She thought who was dating? Us? Raven Reyes dating Commander hot pants? I don’t think so! Besides those couple times back in coll…” before the Latina could finish her sentence Lexa had thrown her hand to cover Raven’s mouth.

            “What did I say about mentioning that! It was like two times! Keep your damn mouth shut!”

            “Hey, lighten up Lex, I wouldn’t dare ruin my friendship with Clarke. She’s never gonna find out. And anyways! It was more than twice, just last weekend, remember when your hands were down my pants,” Raven clamped her mouth shut when Lexa started to give her the evil eye.

            Lexa ripped the joint from Raven’s hand and took a deep pull, closing her eyes and leaning back on her chair.

            “Rae, what am I going to do about Clarke? She sounded jealous when she thought we were dating…” the brunette questioned.

            “Hell if I know… Finn isn’t good enough for her, but she did put you through a ton of shit. Are you really ready to forgive her?” it wasn’t the first time this conversation had come up. Every new time Lexa started seeing someone Clarke would yank her chains again to make sure Lexa never strayed too far. Granted that hadn’t happened in several months, Lexa had learned that it was easier for everyone in the gang if she didn’t fight with Clarke. That way there wasn’t the awkward tension between the former lovers.

            “I don’t think I have a choice. Whether or not I want to forgive her, my heart already has…” Lexa replied, lost deep in her own head.

 


	2. You and I Have Come Such a Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's jealous side rears it's ugly head. Lexa is dumb, Raven is perfect. Everyone loves everyone-- except when they don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I like where this is going so feel free to comment or PM me. Well hope you enjoy.

           After Raven and Lexa had taken their walk down by the water they agreed to meet up with the rest of the crew at Lexa’s house—they had the best back yard. The whole group pitched in to buy some nice furniture, lights, and even a custom made beer pong table that read “The Grounders” in huge font across the top of it. Approaching the yard the two girls could already hear everyone talking loudly over the thumping music. Raven stopped Lexa before she opened the gate, “Listen, Lex… I just want you to know I would never tell Clarke. Ever. I wouldn’t ruin whatever it is you two have for this—whatever goes on between us.”

            “Reyes, calm down I’m not actually mad. You mean the world to me, it’s just—“

            “It’s just you and Clarke are meant to be, everyone knows it, you don’t need to tell me twice!”

            Lexa awkwardly shifted her feet, looking at the girl in front of her closely. How much easier would life be if she could actually develop feelings for anyone besides Clarke? “Hey, come on, Octavia will be here tonight, maybe you can awkwardly flirt with her until she jumps into your lap again!”

            Raven just glared at the taller girl, “She has Lincoln and anyways, she doesn’t want me.”

            With that self-deprecating comment Lexa quickly pecked Raven’s cheek, “We both know that’s a lie and everything just got complicated with Jake… Octavia came home with Clarke, they both left us.” Raven looked at the gate like whatever was behind it scared her to death, Lexa felt more awkward by the second so she decided to pull the girl into the party. The pair knew that later that night they would likely find themselves in bed with each other, working out the frustration that Clarke or Octavia caused them… This is why the friendship worked so well.

            When Bellamy noticed Raven and Lexa walking into the back yard he ran over and picked Raven into a tight hug, kissing the side of her head. The thing about the group of friends is that practically everyone had dated at least two people in the group or had unrequited love for someone in the group, everything was always complicated. But Bellamy had been in love with Raven since middle school, he treated her like his whole world in high school. Unfortunately, Raven had fallen for both the Blake siblings and when Octavia went off to college, she went with Raven, allowing the two girls to get even closer. Bellamy watched sadly from the sidelines, accepting that his chance had passed and Octavia and Raven would likely end up getting married until the whole incident with Jake happened and Octavia left school with Clarke. Now Bellamy just watched over Raven and showed her love when she felt to broken for the rest of the world, and it’s not like Raven didn’t fell the that way for Bell, it’s just when someone leaves you like that… it takes forever to let them go.

            “Oh, thanks Bell, I feel so loved when you ignore me for Reyes,” Lexa muttered.

            He quickly set Raven down and turned his attention to Lexa. Smiling that wide grin of his, looking like the adorable puppy, “Oh babe, you know I’m just playing hard to get,” he laughed as Lexa punched his shoulder.

            “Don’t forget I know where you fucking sleep Bell,” she responded as she settled into a chair at the end of patio. Leaving the other two to wander into the group. Clarke walked over to Lexa, handing her a plastic cup filled with some concoction that Jasper had mixed up and sat directly across from the brunette.

Lexa started to gulp down the mixture, cringing at the burn she felt in her throat with every draw.

            The blonde continued to watch Lexa until she finished her drink, silently rising from the chair, grabbing the empty cup form Lexa and retrieving another cup for her. Just like most nights the group got together Clarke would keep Lexa’s cup full, as long as Finn wasn’t there. Clarke then reappeared, unsurprisingly with another drink, handing it off to Lexa without a word. And as many times before Clarke would stare at the other girl like she had so much to say, like words would come spilling out any second, the blonde looked like she might explode—or maybe that was wishful thinking.

            “Where’s Finn?” she asked while sipping her drink. Clarke continued to search Lexa’s face with no explanation.

            “Lexa, will you take me inside? I want to talk to you.” Clarke’s answer barley was above a whisper, but it was hard to ignore her request. Lexa rose from her chair, taking Clarke’s hand in hers and walked into the house.

            As the door closed softly behind the two and Lexa led them to her room. Sitting down on the floor, she was sure whatever the blonde wanted to say it was safer if she was at a good distance from her. Whether or not this was to protect her own heart or just allow Clarke breathing room she didn’t know. Instead Clarke sat directly next to Lexa, idly grabbing the loose threads of the carpet.

            “Why did you lie to me?” Clarke asked, not making eye contact with the brunette.

            “Clarke… What are you talking about?”

            “You and Raven! I know you guys are together, and you lied right to my face… You’ve never done that before Lex.” Tears started to prick at the corners of Clarke’s eyes, still avoiding eye contact with Lexa.

            “We, we aren’t together Clarke. I would never lie to you.”

            “Don’t lie to me! I saw you kiss her outside the gate! Just stop fucking lying to me!” Clarke wiped her eyes, and looked directly at Lexa, “Why would you lie to me?”

            “Look, I can explain! I promise we aren’t together. We just, I don’t know why you fucking care! Raven and I hook up, she’s my best friend! She didn’t fucking leave me!” the words escaping her mouth, Lexa hadn’t known she was angry until the words left her mouth.

            Clarke just sat there, mouth slightly agape, looking as if Lexa had just hit her. As bad as Lexa felt she turned to leave the blonde, wanting nothing more than to escape this suffocating room. Clarke quickly grabbed Lexa’s wrist pulling Lexa into her own body.

            Oh god, there was barely an inch between the two, Lexa’s breathing picked up, she couldn’t decide where to look Clarke’s eyes or her lips. Lexa’s head was starting to spin with the internal battle—head versus heart, it would be smarter to just tug her hand away and storm out of the room. Of course, that Lexa was never smart when it came to Clarke. With one last sigh Lexa closed the distance, softly placing her lips on Clarke’s. She could Clarke softly moan and the blonde tangled her hands in Lexa’s hair deepening the kiss.

           

 

 

 

           

 


End file.
